


Draw Your Sword

by Finntrollhammaren



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heated Argument, Kissing, M/M, Theyre both dumb, but here i am, lets be real, scandigayvians, skwisgaar is stubborn, they share 1 brain cell, this prompt wasn't supposed to be fluffy and gay, toki is an explosive baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finntrollhammaren/pseuds/Finntrollhammaren
Summary: Toki desperately wants to have a guitar solo on the next Dethklok song. Skwisgaar adamantly refuses and an argument escalates from there.Oh, and then it gets gay.





	Draw Your Sword

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing prompt which was "35. “I wouldn’t wanna fight you. You’re pretty feisty.” but I quickly turned it into something gay... so... yep!

This was an argument the two guitarists had at least once a week. Each time, it never really got anywhere. Toki was too much of a pushover, and Skwisgaar was way too stubborn for his own good. He was this massive boulder that Toki just... could not get around. No matter how hard he pushed, or how much he begged, or how much he tried to bargain-- he was stuck. But that didn't mean he would stop trying. He knew that one day, he could get around that boulder. Or get crushed by it. Either/or. In this particular situation, he was quickly getting fed up and more than ready to explode. No one ever took him seriously. Or listened to what he had to say when he was upset (maybe Nathan, but even then it was a rare occurrence).

"I just wants ONE guitar solos!" He shouted toward the blonde man in front of him, who was tuning his guitar and seemingly not paying a lot of attention to whatever was going on. Mostly because, in his mind, he knew that Toki would exhaust himself and reluctantly shuffle back to his room and play with his dumb toys or something. But Skwisgaar finally looked up, raising an eyebrow and chuckling as if he heard a very funny joke. Which it was. Sort of. "That isn't happenings, Tokis. I am leads guitarists." It was simple. As lead guitarist, he got to perform and write all of the solos. Why would a rhythm guitarist get to play a solo? He was called LEAD guitarist for a reason. Anyway, he was the best and fastest one out there in general. So it only made sense for him to play them. No one could do a more amazing job. Especially not Toki. As much as he knew he wanted it, it would never happen. Not in a million years. 

Well, he had to give him some credit. Toki had to have at least a little bit of talent, or he would have never let him join Dethklok in the first place. But that didn't mean that he was on equal footing. Or even close. He was just a little baby who also happened to play the guitar. "I can plays too! Stop actskings like yous better than me!" He could tell Toki was getting more and more angry, fists clenched at his side as his entire body was shaking like a wet dog.. or an angry chihuahua. Which was a lot more accurate. It was cute, really. Endearing. But it didn't scare him. Not even close. He knew that he would end up punching a wall and having a cry babies fit elsewhere when he was done. Right? Right. "But I am betters than you. Not ans act." This was said with such certainty, expression not faltering for a second as he flashed a holier-than-thou grin toward the brunette. He felt that it was common knowledge that nobody was better than himself. Not even just with a guitar. He was the best person around. Most attractive, most talented-- the list could go on and on.

Toki shook his head, grabbing Skwisgaar's guitar from his lap and gently (but angrily) placing it down beside him (as much as he wanted to smash it to bits, he knew it would just be replaced immediately-- thus not doing much damage). "Do yous want to fight me? Yous such an asshole! Yous the worst!" He got right in the swede's face as he said this, being so angry at this point that the veins in his arms were bulging and it looked like his head was about to pop off. Skwisgaar quickly raised his hands in defense, honestly a little bit frightened right now. He was NOT a fighter. Has anyone SEEN his physique? He was toned, but far from muscle. Also, he had never been in a fight in his life. Little scraps, maybe. But those didn't really count. They were just hair pulling and light smacks in the face. Anyway, he watched Toki literally kill a man with his fists at a Snakes n' Barrels show, so he knew fully well what he was capable of. He was not trying to die today. Not like this.

"Calm downs, Toki. I woulskents wants to fight you. Yous too... fiesty." He kept his hands protecting his very beautiful face, peering through his fingers at his European counterpart. Maybe all of his arguing with Toki was really getting to him. Surely.. one solo wouldn't hurt? If it would make him happy? As much as it would bruise Skwisgaar's poor ego, he could.. discuss a deal. If Toki could settle the fuck down, that is. There could be no talking going on if he was punching Skisgaar to death. He continued to watch through his fingers as the other man started to take deep breaths, stepping away from the bed and unclenching his fists. Finally, he was calming down. It seemed like being on the verge of begging for his life really worked. Skwisgaar decided to stand up and slowly make his way toward Toki, looking him up and down and sighing under his breath.

"Tokis... I--" He began to say, only to be promptly cut off by Toki who was still very much annoyed. "Yous never aprecskiates me, Skwisgaar! You always treats me like a littskle kid. I am guitarist! Rhythmns GUITARIST." He started off yelling but quickly tapered off into a choked whisper, but put extra emphasis on 'guitarist' for good measure. Just in case he forgot or something. Tears were already forming in his eyes, and Skwisgaar couldn't say he was surprised. Out of all of them, Toki was the biggest crier in the band. A big cry baby. "I know, Tokis. I.. apolgiskies." Which is not something he did very often. So, an apology coming from someone like HIM would mean a lot. A hand reached out to rest on Toki's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze in affirmation. He never realized how much of an impact his words had on the younger man. Just... assumed he could deal with it. That it didn't bother him. But he was clearly wrong. 

The tears stopped and he looked up at Skwisgaar, wiping at his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Well, goods.. cause I would kicks your ass." He grumbled bitterly, sort of hugging himself and averting his gaze toward the ground. No one would refute that claim. Toki could absolutely annihilate Skwisgaar. Almost anyone in the band, maybe aside from Nathan. But that was just due to the difference in size. Nathan was a UNIT. "I'm sure you woulds." He mumbled in agreement, feeling another laugh leave his lips as he admitted it. This wasn't very metal. Caring about someone else's feelings like this. What was he turning into? A person with... FEELINGS? Ew. Make it stop, please.

"Hows about.. on next song we writes, you get a solo? Not a long ones." A short one. A mini solo, if you will. But this was the first time Skwisgaar had even budged in that direction, so him suggesting he have ANY time playing a solo was a big deal to Toki. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, grinning while he wrapped his arms around the tall Swede in a big hug. Skwisgaar wasn't much of a hugger but complied anyway, even rubbing tiny circles into his back. They were getting over their communication issues-- slowly but surely. It just took Toki literally threatening to beat Skwisgaar's ass for it to happen. Such is life. They stayed in that warm embrace for a while, each man finding themselves unable to pull away. It was so.. warm, and comforting. Physical affection wasn't something that happened very often between the duo. If at all. 

Toki pulled back enough to look up at Skwisgaar's face, still incredibly happy from the news. "Thanks you, Skwisgaar. Means a lot to Toki!" He exclaimed, their eyes now locked together as each of them seemed to freeze in place. "You means a lot to me, Tokis." He mumbled, feeling a smile creep up on his lips. He never admitted something like that before. But it was true-- always had been. Toki was someone who he held close to his heart, which was one of the reasons why he was so hard on him. Skwisgaar never had a healthy way of conveying his emotions. Take his childhood for example. Had no idea what love was even supposed to be. Which is why he had copious amounts of sex with women. But there was always something.. there, when he spent time with Toki. Like he was supposed to be doing something more with him. At the time, he didn't even want to humor the possibility of it being a developing crush. Skwisgaar was not a man that had.. CRUSHES on people. He fucked them like it was no big deal and kicked them out the next day (if he was too exhausted to kick them out immediately afterwards, that is). 

He watched the apples of Toki's cheeks turn pink, burying his face against Skwisgaar's chest. "Yous just sayings that." He said dismissively, and Skwisgaar shook his head again and made Toki look at him. "Nos. You really does mean a lots to me. You cans have your solo." It wasn't even about the guitar solo anymore-- and they both knew that. But he just wanted to prove to Toki that he really did mean what he said. About all of it. Especially when it came to his.. feelings about him. They were complicated, and confusing, and he was honestly still figuring it all out-- but one thing he did know was that Toki was someone he just wanted to see happy. Pain free. With him? Debatable. It would be preffered, but for once he wasn't trying to put himself first. It was like a switch went off the moment he was threatened, a kickstarter to really get him to show Toki how he felt. 

Their eyes met again and time seemed to have stopped, their breaths both quick and shallow. Was this what he wanted? Was this an okay thing to do? Should he... ask first? He didn't know. Skwisgaar's brain was all muddled and he was acting purely on instinct by now. He moved a hand from Toki's back and brought it up to cup his cheek, deciding it was best not to say anything before gently pressing their lips together. This was all different. He could have sworn there were sparks the moment they began to kiss, and he found himself unable to pull away. All he wanted to do was get even closer, keep this going. They both stumbled until they slammed against a nearby wall, staying put just to avoid stumbling over something and falling on their asses. 

He had thought about this before. Very briefly, but more than once. Toki always seemed like he would be a good kisser. He appeared to be gentle (when he wasn't losing his mind and beating people up, that is) and caring, and Skwisgaar was seeing that it was true. By now, he would probably have his clothes off and be fucking whoever into a pillow. But right now he was fully clothed, one hand still holding the other man's face while his free hand tangled into those long brown locks of hair. Not as nice as Skwisgaar's hair, but it was certainly a close second (his hair was one thing he would argue to the death over). They weren't feverishly making out or anything. Just soft pecks that kept coming. He did finally take initiative and slip his tongue into Toki's mouth, who welcomed it with ease. He could feel nails gently claw down his back, and it was taking a lot in him to NOT rip Toki's clothes off and throw him onto the bed. That could come later. 

They both eventually pulled away from some much needed deep breaths, foreheads pressed together. Skwisgaar cleared his throat, hand sliding down to rest on the small of Toki's back. "So many solos." he whispered one last time, before beginning to lead him to the bed. They could practice guitar solos later. 

This was good. For once, they both got what they wanted (and what Skwisgaar didn't know he needed). 

Who knew an explosive argument would end like this?


End file.
